Thatch Vincent
; ; ; | residence = | alias = "Death Doctor" | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 40 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = December 9th | height = 5'11 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = | dfename = Venom-Venom Fruit | dfmeaning = Poison | dftype = Paramecia }} Thatch Vincent is a doctor that Wynn Erin met during his travels. Utilizing the Doku Doku no Mi he has become the poison man. He also has a vast amount of knowledge of poisons as he has needed to study up on them for his doctorate. By studying many of his notes and even some footage Thatch managed to learn some of 's abilities and use of poisons while he was doctor in . Based on his constant use of these deadly poisons and his medial skills he has been called the Death Doctor. His fame led him to being recruited from the sea by the Yonko Daddy L. Legs. He currently resides as her personal physician, on her crew. History Early Life Thatch's birth was mystery as none knew where he was from. Found on an abandon ship that found it's way to . The baby was found by a very old woman who became his caretaker. Providing him with a safe comfortable home. Due to this he gained a high respect for the elderly and will refuse to fight anyone over 70 years of age. He went to a normal school as a child and studied to become a doctor. This was because of his adopted mother's constant need for medical attention and the price it was costing her to stay alive. He managed to make it there and studied arduously until he became known as one of the most skilled doctors to ever attend. He graduated a year early and was assigned a job at Impel Down. He at first did't like the idea of going there and returned to his mother for advice. Upon his return he found that she had been poisoned by a very rare flower in Alabasta. This flower had an unknown poison that was far to delicate for surgical removal, they said it was not showing sings of harm at the moment but could flare up at any time. Thatch decided that the only way to possibly save his mother was to accept the job at Impel Down and steal the devil fruit of the man who used to use it. Impel Down Upon his arrival at Impel Down he was ushered to his new offices and met with the new head of the place. A man named Nemo. Nemo showed him around the prison and told him all about the facilities and what to expect. Thatch slyly asked if he could see the office of the old warden, when questioned he answered that he wanted to see his notes on poisons as Thatch himself did not know about any of the poisons used here. Nemo reluctantly agreed as he did not want to lose possibly the best doctor they would have and allowed him to look at them. He make copies of all the notes and hid them within his briefcase. Upon leaving and reaching his office he set up a space that was out of camera view to secretly study these notes. His plan was to learn everything Magellan knew about the fruit before stealing it himself. He waited in the prison for two years helping patients and planning his grand scheme in his free time. When he had finally learned the ins and outs of the prison and established enough of a good relationship with everyone there he asked to take a vacation back to Alabasta. They agreed to this and told him he had one day to pack. On that day he visited the security room and asked for privacy as he wanted to review some footage to find the culprit of a certain dead prisoner who was supposed to be freed. He used this time to disable the cameras leading to Nemo's office where the Doku Doku no Mi was kept in a glass display case. He then set each camera on a loop and sprinkled some herbs into their coffee to knock them out. He then did the same to another cup and walked into Nemo's office. He gave Nemo the coffee, knocking him out and them proceeded to take Magellan's notes and the many poisons stored near them, probably for a future user of the fruit. He then opened the case and ate the fruit without hesitation before dumping the many vials of poison down his throat. He managed to leave the prison without anyone stopping him and reach a boat, just as the gates though he heard the capitan conversing on a den den mushi. He was being informed of what had presumably happened as they had found the knocked out bodies and the missing devil fruit. He killed everyone on the ship and began attempting to sail it himself to reach his mother. However his sailing skills were minimal and he ended up crashing into a passing ship. This ship was filled with pirates that Thatch threatened into becoming a crew for him. Before setting off to see his mother he burned his previous ship in hopes that the marines would believe he was dead. Return to Alabasta Upon his return to Alabasta he found he was too late for his mother. She had died a week prior in peace. At this Thatch broke down and began crying over her grave, he was interrupted when a priest stopped by to give him her will. He hastily grabbed the will and began to read it, this will told him about how much she loved him and was proud of him it also told him that she wanted him to keep her necklace with him and never let it leave his sight. He swore on these words that he would protect it with his life. He then utilized the new crew to sail around the world doing doctor deals for money. Appearance Thatch is a man of average height, reaching about 5'11 feet tall. He has a very untoned body that doesn't show his muscles despite their existence. He has shaggy red hair that was originally kept in a ponytail but he now has cut it shorter and let it flow freely. He has glowing orange eyes that seem to shine like two suns when he is happy. As a child he wore very basic clothes that varied and were mostly homemade. After finally accepting the job at Impel Down he began wearing a white lab coat coupled with a matching shirt and slacks of pure white. After his defection and making his own crew Thatch began to wear darker colors mixed with his lighter ones. He kept his white shirt but now wears a short black vest, purple jeans, and a metal bracelet. His necklace is a memento of his mother that he keeps at all times. His love for it is comparable to Luffy's love for his straw hat. Personality Thatch is a calm and naturally happy person. He gained this personalty from his quiet and good life while he grew up with his mother. His calmness is said to be cooling and some have said his mere presence can calm down a room. This calmness however does not go for his mental state however. He is constantly tortured by the death of his mother and has convinced himself it is his fault. This eventually evolved from a simple glitch to a completely separate personality. This personality has been dubbed Thatch the Lost referring to the complete loss of sanity when he assumes this personality. Thatch follows a sort of moral code as well. He not attack or harm anyone over the age of 70 as he respects old people too much. This is speculated to have come from his devotion and love for his mother. He also has developed an horrible side effect from his devil fruit that poisons all food he eats somewhere in his digestive tract. He cannot be poisoned however this still causes him diarrhea and usually leaves him on the toilet for around three and a half hours a day. Thatch the Lost This is a personality Thatch assumes at random times brought forth by his paranoia and guilt over his mothers death. When this becomes active he becomes much more slack and less observant. His body usually hangs limp as he moves and his movement is very creepy being reminiscent of a mental patient. His eyes will become almost completely white and he will begin asking people if they have seen his mother. When someone answers that they have or he thinks someone has he will become psychotically enraged and begin attempting to massacre them using many forms of poison. He will also constantly scream at whoever he is attacking to give back his mother as well. Thatch has channeled this personality since joining Legs' crew. It now only activates when he's doing science, stirring him into a mad frenzy of experimentation. This has led to some of his most spectacular discoveries. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Strength Thatch is not an extremely strong person, he is however strong. His strength exceeds the normal power o a human but does not go much farther. He trained a little when he was a child but slacked off during his time at Impel Down. After he left and joined Legs he began training again to bring his strength back. Within Legs' crew Thatch grew much stronger under the intense training he asked her to put him through. Thatch soon was able to knock buildings down with a single punch. With his fruit Thatch can lift virtually anything with his infinite waves of poison. Speed Thatch from a young age was a fast boy. He competed in school races and was know as the Dust Devil due to being raised in the sandy Alabasta. His hands are probably the fastest part of his body because of his medical training and the quick and precise movements used in surgery. Thatch's mind is also extremely fast and allows him to multitask and process information at an astounding rate. His combined use of his mental and physical speed allows him to see patterns in movement and avoid them, kind of like predicting attacks. Some have mistaken this for Haki but Thatch has stated that's it's jus the power of his mind. Fighting Style Thatch trained for years to become a doctor, during this training he had to learn everything about the human body including every weak point of it. Using this knowledge he has developed a unique fighting style called Karada no Shattodaun(身体シャットダウン, literally meaning "Bodily Shutdown"). This style focuses on dodging attacks with his incredible speed and then striking various bodily weak points to severely damage opponents. One good combo from this style can usually stop his opponent's movements leaving them open to attack. He can even add his poison to this to make every strike even deadlier. Thatch is also extremely skilled in another method of this using the study of acupuncture. Though needles are usually used in the practice, Thatch has become talented at using his own fingers. In battle Thatch use it on himself to shut down pain receptors or take away fatigue. He can also use it to heal himself mid battle. Medical Skills Thatch has trained in medicine since he was 8 and had even become renowned enough to be offered a job at impel down were most if not all injures are fatal and require high medical skills to heal. As a head doctor there he was under constant pressure and with nothing to do but study and heal he became a master of his craft. In action most say Thatch is like a medical dynamo, not even pausing to breathe during serious work. His knowledge of various aspects of medicine has allowed him to identify medicinal plants in a glance as well know the anatomy of a human to perfection. As he has a devil fruit that pertains to poison he also took it upon himself to learn everything he could about it. This allows him to even create poison himself or replicate existing ones. Wynn has given him commendations as well and called him the only doctor he trusts. The true proof of his skills is being doctor to the Yonko Daddy L. Legs. Especially considering that Legs has a very unique body makeup. Thatch is also a skilled practitioner of acupuncture. He is able to utilize his knowledge of this along with his knowledge of the body to perform amazing feats. Some of these include taking away fatigue or pain from someone's body and causing them to go numb for periods of time. He can also use acupuncture to heal wounds. Intellect Thatch is a very smart man having studied constantly for a good 18 years of his life. He even continued studying after this. Sometimes in Impel Down patients would come into his office and find him completely engrossed in a book to the point where they had to physically remove it from his hands to draw his attention to them. His intelligence has is believed to have almost reached levels of . In some cases Thatch has even referred to him as the Caesar of the medical world. Thatch has stated that he one day hopes to reach the same level of intelligence that Vegapunk had. He also has a vast knowledge of the marines science themselves, being one of the brightest minds in their ranks. He also has a good grasp of the new world itself as he visited various island with the marines to study as well as learning about some of the unknown places within it through Wynn Erin. Thatch is extremely gifted in the arts of chemistry, biology, toxicology, acupuncture, genetics, physics, and psychology. Thatch is also extremely skilled in engineering dangerous biological and chemical weapons as they are also poisons. His skill is so great that even Legs has actually stopped the development of some his projects, deeming them to unsafe for the world. Devil Fruit Thatch possesses the Doku Doku no Mi a fruit that lets the user create and manipulate poison itself. Thatch has many poisons at his disposal and has even show very masterful skills in creating them. Thatch has been known to have a deep love for poison that dwarfs any other interest he has. This stems from his two year obsession over the fruit. He possesses many poisons from the previous user of the fruit as well as poisons of his own creation. *'Kinjite': Kinjite (Literally meaning"Forbidden Hand") is a poison that was used by Magellan. Thatch learned to create it when he read Magellan's notes and then ingested it. This allowed him to limitlessly produce it. Kinjite can spread thorough organic and inorganic materials like a disease. It can spread through a human body rapidly and will kill them as soon as it has spread through all of their body. *'Hydra': Hydra is a poison that was used by Magellan. Thatch found a sample of it after he stole Magellan's devil fruit and ingested it. This allowed him to limitlessly produce it. This poison can cause lethal nerve paralysis in a victim for 24 hours. After these 24 hours they will die from the poison. *'Shinokuni': is a poisonous gas that Caesar Clown created. Thatch ingested a still remaing sample of this gas that was tucked inside the his laboratory when he visited . Shinokuni spreads at an incredible speed, and petrifies any organic victims that are caught within it as it enters their skin and body, trapping the victims in a shell where the substance sticks to surfaces like ash. However, if the petrification shell is broken open within half a day of the initial infection, then the victims can still be saved. *'Sleeping Giant': This is a very potent poison that can easily kill someone with ease by moving throughout every inch of their body upon contact with their skin. It take one day for the poison to fully touch every part of the body, once it does it coordinates and simultaneously shuts down everything in the body at once. After that a process of highly sped up rotting begins within the organs reducing most of the body to nothing. This poison is especially deadly since it is completely undetectable until activation so someone won't even know they were infected unless specifically told or they die. This poison can also come in any of the three states and is extremely versatile. *'Infinite Scream': This is a deep blue poison that seems to represent sadness and despair. It comes in a pellet form that Thatch will usually crush between his hands and toss the remains towards an opponent. Upon contact with oxygen the insides of the pellet will rapidly become a bluish gas. Alternatively Thatch will crush the pellet in his mouth allowing him to breath the gas. Upon breathing in the gas the poison will cause whoever it has infected to become severely depressed to the point where they no longer value their life. This poison is usually used to draw suspicion away from Thatch as anyone infected by it will most likely end their own lives leaving the cause of death to never be fully investigated. *'Shadow Eater': This is a dark liquid that causes severe pain upon contact with skin. This poison will cause large red boils to pop up upon skin and then rupture spattering blood everywhere. This is caused by the poison destroying the cells that surround the veins leaving the blood to constantly expand the place it is spilling out. It will cause severe blood loss and death as it slowly spreads over the body. *'Webbed World': Webbed World is a poison that affects the brain specifically. It is released in the from of a colorless liquid or gas and when it comes into contact with someone it affects their brain. This particular poison targets the fears of the person and forces them to become deathly afraid of spider, panicking at the mention of them. Vincent created this poison after joining Legs' crew to support her devil fruit power. *'Waterworks': This is quite possibly Vincent's most useful poison as it lets him control the sea. Waterworks is a poison that bonds itself to the specific chemical makeup of the ocean. Since the poison is chemically bonded with the water Vincent can control the bonded water at will. This allows him to quite literally turn the sea against his opponents. *'Mantis': Mantis is a special gas that Thatch created for laying waste to the morale of troops. It was specially engineered to target plants specifically. When it makes contact with vegetation it utterly rots it, destroying entire islands worth of vegetation as it goes. The gas is also engineered to look like mist, being very unassuming on the sea. It even smells like the sea. This weapon is very useful for destroying food supplies or making islands completely uninhabitable. Thatch can use this to wear out opponents or destroy strategic resupply spots. *'Faustbite': Faustbite is a chemical weapon created by Thatch. It appears as a blue liquid that moves extremely quickly. This weapons freezes any surface it touches with ease, coating it in ice. If touched by living things they will be frozen too. Even saltwater will freeze upon contact with the poison. This poison can also be used in a gaseous form. The blue cloud will slowly freeze anything within it. *'Violet Scarab': Violet Scarab is an extremely deadly bioweapon created by Thatch. This poison takes the form of multiple microorganisms. These microorganisms have one purpose, to seek and destroy life. They can live outside of a host for around a month and when they enter a host they immediately begin eating the person from the inside, destroying even white blood cells with relative ease. Thatch has stated that even species resistant to poison or disease would not be able to stop this poison and has tested it, confirming that even beasts such as giants or fishermen would fall to it with relative ease. *'Dauntless': This chemical weapon is a poison created by Thatch. Dauntless is a green gas that has the ability to corrode or rust metal at extremely high speeds. It can reduce a sword to dust in seconds. Thatch has also used it against marine ships, reducing the metal behemoths to wreckage in the sea. Thatch has stated that the gas could even destroy a pacifista. *'Leviathan': Leviathan is an extremely powerful liquid poison created by Thatch. It is a rapidly spreading teal poison that is absorbed into the body upon skin contact. This poison rapidly attacks the brain but does not kill. It instead turns the person into a mindless slave to Thatch. Thatch will sometimes create a giant beast out of this poison that resembles a Leviathan and send it at people. Tools *'Shanty': Shanty is a drug created by Thatch to enhance overall performance for his crew. When anyone takes the drug their body and mind both begin working faster. Their strength and speed are also multiplied by ten per injection. The beauty of the drug is that Thatch actually created an antidote that can be taken to eliminate the effects of overdosing. However after taking the antidote the drug cannot be used again for at least a day. *'Sea Shanty': Sea Shanty is altered version of Shanty designed specifically for Legs. This drug does the same thing as Shanty but also enhances her spider biology in numerous ways. The most powerful being auto regulating her temperature, eliminating one of her only weaknesses. *'HALF': HALF is a chemical gas created by Thatch that due to it's properties he cannot produce. The gas has the unique power to completely and utterly stop the use of Haki in anyone that inhales it, including himself. *'LUG': LUG is a chemical gas created by Thatch that he cannot produce from his body but carries on his person. This gas cannot be perceived by the naked eye but smells like cookies. The gas carries special chemicals that target logia users specifically, rendering them unable to use their power. Zoan and Paramecia users will not be affected by this gas and can easily stand in it and breathe it. By analyzing the DNA of many logia user Thatch concluded that specific parts of the body are modified to allow for transformation and elemental generation. This gas targets those cells and specifically shuts them down, causing the body to be unable to use its power for up to two hours after breathing the gas. *'MWPB': MWPB stands for massive wind pressure bomb. This weapon was developed by Thatch with the help of Wynn Erin, part of his repayment for the use of one of Legs' territories. A MWPB is essentially a giant pressurized ball of wind, akin to that of the Ursus Shock used by former Shichbukai Kuma. This ball is either mixed with one of Thatch's deadly gases or left alone and locked within a container that regulates it unless it is detonated or hit with sufficient force. Upon detonation the bomb can envelop islands about the size of thriller bark. Based on the gases that could be within the bomb this can easily be classified as an island destroying weapon as well as a WMD. *'Hyoukai': Hyoukai is a special stopwatch made by Daddy L. Legs and given to Tatch. This watch holds the power to stop time when the top button is clicked. Time then resumes when the button is clicked again. Time will also automatically resume after one minute. Haki Kenbunshouku Thatch is a skilled practitioner of Kenbunshoku Haki. With this power he is able to sense the world around him, particularly living things. With this power Tatch can sense people extremely far away from him and even see people concealed by objects. He does this by seeing their aura and using that to follow them. Thatch is especially skilled with seeing inside people with his haki. Much like an X-ray. Thatch can analyze the inside of people's bodies and use this to his advantage. This is especially helpful when working on patients as it allows him to analyze them without cutting them open. This ability has given Thatch the power to attack or heal unique bodies, including his own captain. Busoshoku Thatch is extremely skilled in the use of Bososhuko Haki. With this power he is able to create an invisible armor around himself. This armor can defend against seriously powerful attacks though with enough force or a more powerful haki user it can be broken. Tatch can also extend his haki to his weapons or his own devil fruit. This invisible armor gives him the ability to hit users of logia and some paramecia fruits. He can use this to hit their actual body, negating one of the huge advantages of a logia. *'Busoshoku: Koka': Thatch is capable of using this technique to enhance his haki. With it he can harden various parts of his body, giving them a black coloring and severely increasing his strength and durability on those parts of him. He can also extend this to the liquid poison he creates and controls. References The effects of Shinokuni were taken directly from the effects section on the Shinokuni page. All credit for it goes to the One Piece Wiki Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Doctors Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Scientists Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users